1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus in which paper is automatically loaded and is printed.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 3 (PRIOR ART) is a view of a conventional electrophotographic apparatus, showing a paper travel path. Tractors 2A and 2B feed a paper sheet 1. A guide member 3 comprises an endless belt and feeds the paper sheet 1 while holding it by suction. A support shaft 4 serves as a pivot for a guide member 3. A fixing portion 5 fixes an image on paper 1. A pulling member 6 pulls the paper sheet 1 so as to prevent the same from being slackened. Stackers 7A and 7B accommodate the paper sheet. A photosensitive drum 8 is provided along the paper path between tractors 2A and 2B for imparting an image to the paper.
When this apparatus is used, two operations, that is, (A) the automatic loading of the paper sheet and (B) the printing, are carried out.